Home for Dinner
by kael.malfoy
Summary: Draco bring Harry home for dinner with his parents. H/D slash


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all JK Rowling's**

**enjoy :)**

**

* * *

** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** ****

"Draco, darling, are you sure about this? You have never brought a girl home before."

"Yes Mother, but I just want you to know something." Draco twisted his fingers, "I said I'd be bringing whom I've been dating, but not-"

"Oh no darling! Don't spoil any of it. I want who it is to be a surprise. Now your sure she knows it's tomorrow right? Do you know her favorite food. I want this to be a nice dinner."

"Yeah, it'll be great Mother."

"Do you think she would prefer wine over diner? Or something more like pumpkin juice. Should we dress formal? Or does she like casual? What's her favorite desert? Oh, I just want this to be perfect," Narcissa asked in glee.

'She's right I've never brought a girl home. And I'm never going to.' Draco thought.

"Now son, I hope that you have been a perfect gentlemen to her. She could be the one who gives us a heir," Lucius Malfoy said over the Daily Prophet.

'Oh, how are they going to react?' He tried to hide his look of despair.

** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** **

"Drake, I don't have to come over for dinner if it's upsetting you this much. I thought this was what you wanted? And I was the one that need reassurance?"

"Harry, they think you're a girl!" Draco moaned. He stopped pacing Harry's living room, threw himself back on to the couch, and covered his face with his hands.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. I'll be on my best behavior. All manners, the suit, the tie, the shoes you bought me and I never wore, everything." Harry pried his hands from his face and laced his fingers with his.

"You fought in a war Drake. You can face your parents and tell them your dating Harry Potter."

"That won't be the bad part. At least I'm dating someone expensive you know? But I'm gay Harry, gay! I won't be able to give them a heir, or grandchildren. My fathers been after one for years now. What will he say over that. It's not like I could even want a child with you." He ended with a sigh.

"Well, we could adopt. Or we could hire a woman if you ever wanted to, in a few years. Every problem you find, I'm sure there is a way we could fix it. If you don't want one with me." Harry said hopefully and a slightly heartbroken.

Draco wrenched his hands out of Harry's grasp, and stood up and started pacing again.

"What? You don't understand. You couldn't. My father tried to kill you Harry!"

"I know that Drake, but that was-"

"I know, I know, that was years ago. But that doesn't mean that he has changed his opinions. I'm not even aloud to be gay! Your not the right material for my family. For a pureblood, proper family," Draco cried out, irritated.

"So your upset over this, because I'm not good enough for your family? Not good enough for a pureblood family?" Harry said, his mood just done a 180.

"What? No Harry you know that's not what I meant. It's just that my parents aren't expecting someone like you. They would rather expect Pansy for Merlin's sake." He snapped back.

"Well, why are you with me and not Pansy. Don't you care about me enough to stand up to your parents? I brought you to Molly's for dinner twice now." He said quietly.

"Don't start this with me Harry. I'm with you okay?" Draco's voice got cooler with every word.

"Fine, then I'm not eating dinner at the manor. Tell them it's me that canceled." Harry replied calmly. He started collecting the classes and food plates that had been in use before the topic rose. He moved towards his small kitchen and placed them in the sink.

"What!? What are you talking about now? Are you trying to make this as hard as possible. They're expecting someone now!" He shrieked back.

"Please, don't yell. You'll wake the neighbor's baby."

"I can't believe you. I thought you wanted to come to dinner." Draco's voice carried through out the loft even louder then before.

"I thought you wanted me enough to be happy to take me." Harry's voice whipped through the air that had become tense.

Draco's grip on his glass had been getting tighter since the 'argument' started. And with those words it cracked down the side.

"Maybe you should be getting home." Harry said before making his way to the bedroom and slamming the door closed. There was a click of the door being locked.

Draco leaned against the table and slid down into a chair with a sigh. What was he thinking. Now Harry's angry and he's made things out to be much worse then they are.

He picked him self up and walked to the door.

"Harr, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just stressed that they will be mean to you. Or that I will say the wrong thing." He said quietly, with his forehead pressed to the door softly.

"Please let me in. I didn't mean any of it. It's just...they can be very resentful and cruel. And I don't want them saying anything to you that could upset you."

There was a rustle of sheets from the other side of the door, as Harry was climbing into bed.

"I love you." Draco said in a hushed tone as a last desperate attempt.

"Go home. We can talk in the morning." Harry said softly.

"I'm sitting here until you either let me in, or come out and tell me your not angry."

Draco sat outside his door for an hour, and the whole time he drummed his fingers down on to the wood paneling of the floor. It's to silent in the house, and you can hear the crickets out side the apartment building, and the ticking of the grand clock in the living space.

"I really am sorry. I was being stupid and you know I wouldn't still be here if I didn't love you, Harry. If I wasn't serious about us." He said out loud.

There was a sigh from the other side of the door, just before the door made the satisfactory sound of it unlocking. Draco quietly opened the door, and looked up. Harry was sitting up straight in bed, with a small, sad smile.

Draco moved in towards the bed, and climbed in next to him. They wrapped their arms around each other and settled with Harry's head tucked under Draco's.

"I'm sorry. I love you." Draco said one last time that night.

"I love you too." Harry said with a sigh.

** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** **

"Narcissa, if you would stop that horrendous noise your making with your fingers maybe time would past faster. She will be here any minute" Lucius drawled out.

The long manicured finger nails stopped tapping. Narcissa and Lucius were both elegantly dressed. They had stunning silver robes on with green trimming. Narcissa had her hair up in a bun with silver earing in. Lucius had his hair in a low pony tail with one piece hanging out on one side of his face. They pulled it off well and looked amazing.

"Look. Mother, Father, I have to tell you something before they get here. I don't know how to say this so I will just come out with it. She's not a she. She's a he." Draco said, releasing the tension that had been with in him for days now.

"What are you talking about now, darling? She's what?" Narcissa asked without looking up. Malfoy Senior isn't even paying any attention.

'They are making this more difficult then it has to be.' He thought in anger.

"She, is a he." Now they heard him. Narcissa's head snapped up and she had a mixed expression of shock, confusion, and irritation.

"Now is not the time, for these silly jokes Draco. She will be here any minute." She snapped.

And with that the Malfoy's house elf came in announcing the arrival of Harry Potter.

The elders in the room looked disturbed and annoyed.

"What is that horrendous boy doing here at this time?" Draco's mother snapped moving towards the entry way of the manor. Draco reached out and grasped her hand.

"If you would wait in the dinning room with Father. I will just go get him for you." And with that he pushed through the door way and into the hall.

Of course there stood the young Harry Potter looking better then he ever has before. His hair was combed nice so just a few select pieces were falling by his eyes. He wasn't lying when he said he would wear the shoes either.

"I tried to get my hair flat, but I just made it worse." Harry said shyly.

"You look amazing" Draco murmured with a kiss on the cheek.

"So, did you tell them?"

"I tried." He grumbled.

Draco grasped Harry's hand and walked him into the dinning room.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I am afraid that you will have to excuse your self and come at another time. We are expecting someone important." Lucius drawled harshly. Narcissa starred down at their clasped hands.

"Well, uhm I believe that I am the 'important someone." Harry said with a nervous smile.

"Mother, Father, this who I've been dating."

Narcissa spluttered, "What is this nonsense!?"

"Draco?" His father questioned.

"We've been dating for 6 months now, and I thought it was long past due to bring him home. I tried to tell you a few time that she is really a he. I know this wasn't what you were expecting, but I don't care. He's staying and I won't settle for anyone else." Draco blurted out in a panic.

"Well then, seeing how you've made up your mind, with out a thought for the consequences. Sit." His mother snapped.

"Yes Ma'am." They both chorused.

Most of the dinner resumed in a very tense silence.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask what your career is?" Narcissa asked trying to kindle up a conversation.

"Well, at the moment I'm in healer training. I've already obtained the Mediwizard title, but I need to take a few more tests this year before I can be a full Healer." He rushed through, nervously.

"That's quite something." Lucius stated with a sneer.

"Do you like your food? Draco told me this was your favorite so we had the house elves make is special," She stated trying to smile.

"This is the best food that I have had in a long time. Thank you for considering what I would like." Harry said smiling straight at her.

"Well, I have to say I wasn't expecting you at all Mr. Potter. But if I had known my son was dating a boy. I would wish for him to be as respectable, smart, and quite like you. I suppose...this could do." Mrs. Malfoy said.

Draco smiled and thanked her. A portion of the tension faded out of the room as Draco realized maybe his parents could accept this. Sadly, it came pouring back quickly.

"Have you thought this over Draco. He fought for the opposite side of the war. You've always been enemy to one another. What's changed this? There will be many consequences, have you thought of that? What of the Malfoy name? How will we have a heir. This is unacceptable for our family, you must understand." Lucius snapped.

"And you and I will discuss that with our son later, once you have had time to think it over. For now I believe that it is time to end this dinner." Narcissa said calmly excusing herself and her husband from the table.

"Well, Harry, it's late and I think it is about time we get you home." Draco stated rising from the table.

"Yes quite right. Escort him home Draco. Your mother and I have much to discuss."

He took Harry's hand and walked him out of the room before smiling. They silently walked off the Malfoy Manor to the apparition point.

As soon as they were at Harry's apartment Draco started repeatedly putting kisses on Harry's lips.

"That was perfect, Harry! Well, maybe it wasn't perfect and I know they must be mad. Furious even! But we did it. They didn't kick us out." He cried out.

"It could of been much worse I must agree." Harry said with laughter. His face turned serious for a moment before continuing, "Draco. Drake, I have something I need to tell you. I know we just got back from dinner, but there is something you should know."

"Can it wait? I just want to lay down together tonight. Dinner was tense, and I'm exhausted."

"I suppose."

Both members of the happy couple fell asleep together on the couch just minutes later.

** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** **

Draco woke up to the smell of eggs wafting in from the kitchen. He pushed himself off the couch and walked drowsily into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair at Harry's small wood table for two.

"Good morning." Draco said through his yawn.

"Good morning. Is eggs alright? I don't have much, but I'll go shopping later today."

"Egg's sound great. But that's an awful lot that your making there. Got any pumpkin juice?" He asked.

"Fridge. Look Draco, you know how I wanted to talk to you last night?" Harry asked trying to keep the nerves out of his voice. He moved the scorched and burned scrambled eggs onto two clean plates and sat them on the table. The chair made an uncomfortable screeching noise when he pulled it out to sit down.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" Draco said while taking a sip of the pumpkin juice.

"Well, I know last night you said that you didn't want to have kids with me. But-" Harry said looking at his hands.

"I never said that." Draco said as Harry now had his full attention.

"You did. You said that you could never even wish for a child with me." Harry choked out.

"Harry, I never meant it that way. I meant that it wasn't possible, were both men. I can't have one that's just ours." His smile was sad.

"You mean you would want to have kids? If we could?"

"Of course Harr."

"Look, what I've been trying to tell you Draco. I'm pregnant." Harry looked up from his hands and into Draco's eyes. Draco's eyes at the moment though, are about the size of two sickles each. He spit out his pumpkin juice onto his plate and starred up in shock.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered in reply.

"I know, this is a shock. But I haven't been feeling well and when I told Hermione she said it could be a possibility. She brought me a book about it. It's under my bed if you want to see it, but mainly it just says there hasn't been to many cases but they are there. If a wizard has, well, enough magical power then it can happen. There are quite a few cases just in London now, and it's happening more and more often. The healers now how to handle it well and safely. I have already gone to one to make sure that I am, and have another appointment next month. But if you don't want the baby, then I guess that's alright too." Harry said with hope.

"Do I want it? Of course I do! Holey shite, I'm going to be a dad!" Draco cried out before picking up Harry and spinning him twice with a finale kiss. Harry laughed out loud, happy that Draco was.

"Are you sure? Because I will understand if this isn't what you want." Harry said seriously.

"Of course I mean it. This is amazing. I never thought this was possible, but it's happening! Were going to have a baby! Together!" Draco said before laughing again, "But Harry, your completely sure right? You say there has been cases, but I've never heard of one."

"I'm sure. Other wise we've got another problem, because there are two heartbeats coming from me." He said with a shy smile.

"I wonder how we will tell Mother and Father this one."

** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** **

**A/N:** Well, this will be my first fanfiction posted here. I hope you all like it :) I also hope that the ending explains the why the fight unsettled Harry as it did. Tell me if you find any mistakes. Reviews make me smile and feel the need to make cookies.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
